ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Titan's Roar
Titan's Roar is the longsword of Valyrian steel that has traditionally belonged to House Antaryon of Braavos. Following it's wielder's, Marro Antaryon, killings of Aurion and Maevan Agnalor with the weapon and his subsequent victory at the Battle of Sweetwater Source, Titan's Roar has once again entered the ballads and spoken works of poets across Braavos. History Like much of House Antaryon's history in the early years before the Doom, little is known of the weapon's origins. Instead, three prevailing theories have been presented: * The weapon, once belonging to a dragonlord by the name of Auralys, was stolen by the founder of House Antaryon, Ilaro, shortly before he was sent south to a new colony of the Freehold's in Sothoryos. According to this theory, it was Titan's Roar that had drawn first blood of the slavers upon the slaves' revolt, and so the sword is named for the first time the people of Braavos had demonstrated their defiance against any would-be masters. * Incidentally, the inscriptions that run across the sword in gold leaf match few found in the Mazes of Lorath - and so some believe that the weapon was, in actuality, taken from a denizen of the Shivering Sea centuries ago, with few hired quills in service of House Antaryon over the years going so far as to suggest that it was once the weapon of the Andaal king Qarlon the Great. * At the same time, it's handle of dark wood shows sign of gapworm, a type of parasitic insect that once devastated forests in the Jade Sea before it's apparent extinction some two centuries before the Doom, and as the earliest written record of Titan's Roar ''contains a description of the handle, it would suggest that the blade's original owner instead remained somewhere in the Far East. With each of these stories carrying the same degree of credibility, the one believed by the wielder of ''Titan's Roar often changes from generation to generation - as well as from enemy to enemy, with Magister Golyn Antaryon most famously having bragged to a Lorathi magister of his family's purported slaying of King Qarlon at a gala, citing the weapon as proof, only to immediately turn and tell a member of the Elephant Party of Volantis that the blade had, in fact, been seized from a dragonlord of old during the founders of Braavos' initial escape. Appearance Titan's Roar is roughly twelve-and-a-half hands long, with it's hilt accounting for a third of it's overall length. Most notably, runes of an unknown language run alongside the blade itself in what appears to be gold, and the ripples of cobalt and silver most commonly associated with weapons of Valyrian make likewise seems to be tinted with the material. Marro Antaryon, the weapon's current wielder and a follower of R'hllor, has a penchant for setting his blade alight before battle, in turn causing the burning light of the flame to reflect upon the gold-tinted steel and glow even brighter. Category:Valyrian Steel Category:Essos Category:Braavos